Vongola Rock and Live
by Anubisfullbuster
Summary: Tsuna un adolescente solitario, cuya única amiga es la música. Conoce a su nuevo vecino que va dar un giro a su vida.
1. Prólogo

Título: Vongola Rock and Live

Resumen: Sigue a Tsuna en su difícil camino a la cima de la música junto a su banda. Romance, comedia, acción y música.

Los personajes que aquí se describen son propiedad de Akira Amano.

Prologo

-Ya llegué- El castaño de cabellos alborotados gritó al cruzar la puerta.

-Bivenido Tsu-kun- Respondió su madre desde la cocina. –Unos nuevos vecinos acaban de mudarse al lado y los invité a tomar el té, espero que puedas acompañarnos- Continúo la señora Sawada.

-Aja- Contesto Tsuna mientras ponía sus audífonos a todo volumen.

La tarde se pasó rápido, un día más de rutina en la preparatoria para Tsuna, sinceramente no se le daba la escuela, era lo que se le conoce como un inadaptado social y no porque él quisiera, pero aunque suene paranoico pareciera que los planetas se alinearan para que cada vez que Tsuna se acercara a platicar con alguien las más extrañas situaciones se dieran antes de empezar a conversar, se había caído, le habían derramado comida encima y nadie sabe cómo ni porque pero fue mordido en el trasero por un perro. Desde entonces decidió aislarse y hacer lo único para lo que era bueno o al menos eso creía él. Sus únicos amigos eran su guitarra y un muchacho de semestres inferiores llamado Lambo, quien por accidente lo escuchó tocar y ahora lo seguía como su aprendiz. Tsuna se sintió feliz que a alguien le simpatizará. Esa era una de las razones por las que seguía yendo a la escuela. La otra…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flash Back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**Tsuna POV**_

**Recogí mi guitarra y la bolsa en la que traía mi desayuno, había una hora de descanso antes de la siguiente clase, así que me fui al único lugar dónde estaba tranquilo, un parque cercano que a pesar de ser un lugar concurrido había un lugar con algunas bancas que siempre está solo, terminé el desayuno que me mando mi madre, tomé mi guitarra, revisé las cuerdas**, **afiné un poco, y comencé:**

_Hoy bien pude estar acompañado,__  
__romper el hielo donde estaba encerrado,__  
__hoy bien pude conocer algún amigo,__  
__hoy bien pude haber dejado de estar contigo.___

_Y observo a gente que está acompañada__  
__intercambian sonrisas, palabras y miradas__  
__se divierten, se entretienen, se enamoran lo sé__  
__a todos veo y nadie me ve…_

**-Tocas muy bien- Distinguí la voz de una chica.**

**Me sorprendí bastante, levanté la cara y encontré con unos hermosos ojos color miel, me puse rojo y tarde en reaccionar -¡Gracias!- dije con dificultad y notables nervios, ella río un poco.**

**-Sawada- san ¿cierto?- preguntó la chica de lindos ojos.**

**Asentí con la cabeza.**

**-Es curioso, siempre te veo con tú guitarra pero está es la primera vez que te escuchó tocar, mi hermano toca la batería deberían tocar juntos algún día- La chica me sonrió de nuevo.**

**-Quizá deba conocerlo- le sonreí de regreso.**

**-Lo prometes…- Alzó el meñique en la clásica forma de lo que las chicas llamaban "tinky promise", su semblante cambió a uno de preocupación no entendía muy bien, pero también levanté el meñique, lo entrelazamos y nos sonreímos.**

**-Lo prometo- reímos un poco.**

**-Kyoko que haces con Dame-Tsuna, puede ser contagioso- Kurakawa Hana, su mejor amiga la tomó de la muñeca y se la llevo, ese tipo de comentarios ya no me herían, de hecho estaba feliz de haber conversado con alguien y más si ese alguien es la persona de la que llevo enamorado desde que inicie la prepa. El día siguió su curso y volví a mi rutina.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Final Pov y Flashback ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Veía su mano recordando aquel día, habían pasado 2 semanas y no se habían dirigido palabra desde entonces, pero Tsuna recordaba su promesa.

Acostado con la música a todo volumen terminó su tarde olvidando lo que le dijo su madre.

Mientras tanto en la sala.

-Buenas tardes- Un hombre alto, que portaba una fedora acompañado de una mujer de vestido blanco, saludaban a la madre de Tsuna.

-Bienvenidos- La madre de Tsuna los invitó a pasar.

-¿Cómo les ha ido con la mudanza Reborn-san?- preguntó con curiosidad

-Bastante bien el vecindario es bastante tranquilo, y usted vive ¿sola?- Preguntó curioso el de ojos negros.

-No mi esposo y mi hijo mayor están de viaje de negocios y mi hijo menor debe de estar arriba, ya ve los chicos de ahora y sus computadoras- dijo sonriendo Nana.

Espero les haya gustado la canción es propiedad de Enjambre y se llama Dulce soledad.

Espero actualizar los viernes, cualquier comentario sugerencia, como canciones, situaciones, etc. será tomado en cuenta gracias por leer.


	2. Primera canción Ese sujeto

Los personajes a continuación presentados son propiedad de Akira Amano.

Canción 1 Ese sujeto

Tsuna se quitó los audífonos y se dirigió a su computadora encendió su laptop, espero unos segundos a que encendiera. Dirigió el puntero del Mouse al icono de Chrome escribió en el buscador y dio click en la primera página que arrojó google, tomó su guitarra eléctrica conecto el amplificador y empezó a tocar.

De la nada Tsuna escuchó chasquidos que iban acorde al compas de la canción que tocaba, se asomó por la ventana y un hombre estaba sentado en la rama más alta del árbol que estaba en su patio trasero, la cual daba directo a su ventana, en el segundo piso, Tsuna estaba con la boca abierta, ¡¿cómo podía estar tan tranquilo en ese lugar!?, pensó el castaño.

-¿Por qué te detuviste?- preguntó el sujeto en el árbol.

- ¿eh?- respondió.

-Vaya si eres lento- Imitó el movimiento de rasgar la guitarra.

-¿le gustó?- Preguntó un tímido Tsuna.

-Eres bueno, pero entrena tu oído no creas todo lo que hay en la red, sube un tono los últimos dos acordes y se escuchará mucho mejor- Le recomendó Reborn.

Tsuna observó la pantalla corrigió la postura de sus dedos y comenzó a tocar de nuevo:

_Para poder llegar,__  
__Para llegar a tus oídos,__  
__Necesito cantar,__  
__Mover el aire, crear sonido.___

_Para poder llegar,__  
__Para llegar hasta tus ojos,__  
__Necesito viajar,__  
__O perder el alma en una foto.___

_Podría no existir,__  
__Ser una invención,__  
__Podría no existir,__  
__Ser una invención_

Como le había dicho aquel hombre se escuchó mucho mejor y Tsuna lo notó –Vaya muchas gracias-,

-Tsu-kun a cenar- Gritó su madre desde el comedor. El castaño volteó al árbol para agradecer una vez más al misterioso sujeto, pero se dio cuenta que ya no estaba ahí. –Habrá sido mi imaginación- bajo al primer piso.

-¿Dónde estabas amor?- Luce preguntó al de las patillas rizada mientras éste cerraba la puerta del patio trasero.

-por ahí- respondió de forma simple el de ojos negros.

-¿Eh?- Tsuna vio con atención a la pareja en el comedor.

-Tsu-kun, ellos son nuestros nuevos vecinos de los que te hable esta mañana, Reborn-san y Luce-san, vienen de Italia- concluyó su madre con la presentación.

-Chaos- Dijo Reborn sentado en el comedor mientras sorbía el café que Nana había preparado para él.

-Mucho gusto Tsuna-kun- Respondió Luce con una cálida sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a Tsuna.

-El gusto es mío- Tsuna inclinó la cabeza.

La cena continuó con naturalidad, ni Tsuna ni Reborn se preguntaron nada, la plática se centró en los recién llegados, un matrimonio joven ambos con 25 años, vinieron de viaje de bodas a Japón como regalo de la familia de Luce, quien tenía raíces japonesas, conocieron Namimori por accidente, pero les agrado lo suficiente como para mudarse ahí.

-Ya es tarde- Reborn se puso de pie –Muchas gracias por la comida- Dijeron al unisonó.

-Al contrario gracias por su compañía- dijo Nana mientras se ponía de pie para acompañarlos a la puerta.

-Buenas noches- Dijo Tsuna a sus invitados quienes respondieron de igual forma.

Tsuna tomó un baño y se fue acostar, -Que extraño sujeto sabe mucho de música pero es espeluznante de cierto modo- el castaño durmió con este pensamiento.

Era viernes, el día favorito de Tsuna, el día que le daban la clase optativa que había elegido obviamente música, sin embargo ya hacía dos semanas que su profesor faltaba. Tsuna se quedaba en el salón tocando y aunque fuera de ese salón no le hablaban varios compañeros se juntaban un rato a practicar con él. Siempre eran detenidos por Hibari jefe del comité disciplinario de la escuela, quien les decía que perturbaban la tranquilidad de su hermosa escuela.

Las primeras horas clase parecían eternas para Tsuna, llegó la hora y salió disparado del salón, era el único día que se sentía parte de algo y aunque sabía que todo terminaría después de 3 horas, él era feliz.

Llegó al salón que tenía asignado para su clase, desenfundó su guitarra y…

-Buenos días, yo seré su nuevo profesor- Tsuna escuchó una voz que le pareció bastante familiar.

Tsuna volteó y -¡¿Qué!?- gritó con una gran expresión de sorpresa.

-¿Algún problema Sawada-san?- Contestó Reborn con tranquilidad mientras miraba su lista de asistencia. Sus compañeros no tardaron en dar una leve carcajada.

-Bueno, mi nombre es Reborn Altobelli, vengo de Livorno, Italia, estudie música durante varios años en el conservatorio Giussepe Verdi en Milán, después me interese en la producción y asesoramiento de jóvenes artistas, el semestre ha avanzado pero espero que pueda enseñarles algo- la cara en su mayoría era de asombro además de una u otra chica que babeaba.

La clase continuó con una valoración de conocimientos básicos y poco a poco Reborn fue aumentando el nivel, -Muy bien veamos, tenemos 7 flautas de viento, 4 guitarras, dos bajos y uno en percusiones- tomo el gis y dibujo una partitura, - Veamos si han comprendido lo básico para leer partituras y seguir ritmos- acto seguido saco una batuta de su maletín y comenzó a dirigir.

Era asombroso, todos los jóvenes estaban encantados, el sonido que se ejecutaba al ritmo que marcaba Reborn era simplemente asombroso, -In crescendo- dijo Reborn mientras la melodía seguía, algo sin igual una extraña mezcla de sonidos que estremecería la piel de cualquiera –ahora grand finalé- la batuta apunto a Tsuna quién ejecuto la última parte de la partitura sólo. Los aplausos no tardaron en salir a pesar de la expresión cansada de la mayoría de los jóvenes. –Bien nos vemos el próximo viernes, no olviden practicar o habrá castigos- con la última frase los ojos de Reborn se iluminarón.

-Reborn-san, disculpe no reconocí la pieza me podría dar el nombre- Preguntó Yamamoto Takeshi, uno de los mejores alumnos de la materia.

-Mi bella donna, ten- Sacó una partitura y se la entregó al moreno –No la encontraras en internet, esta es mía- dijo Reborn entregándole los papeles.

-Muchas gracias- Yamamoto tomó los papeles con una sonrisa, mientras Reborn salía del aula. –Yo, Tsuna- El castaño volteó a todos lados.

-¿Me-me-me hablas a mí?- dijo Tsuna algo impactado.

-Claro eres el único en el salón- Dijo Takeshi riendo un poco. Tsuna río un poco también.

Platicaron durante un rato sobre sus grupos favoritos, de su forma de tocar, coincidieron en varias cosas y Yamamoto felicitó a Tsuna por su gran solo de hace rato.

-Jeje gracias- Dijo Tsuna algo avergonzado.

-¡Takeshi!- gritó una chica afuera del salón

-Aquí estoy Kosaki- Una chica de cabello negro y ojos azules entró al salón y besó a Yamamoto en los labios.

-Mira el es Tsuna-kun va conmigo en el salón y aquí en la optativa- le presentó a su novia.

-Mucho gustó- la chica soltó una sonrisa.

-Bueno los dejo, mucho gusto- Tsuna salió del salón

-Ahora te juntas con ese idiota- Soltó de golpe la chica al ver salir al castaño.

-No lo llames así, es un gran chico creo que nadie le da una oportunidad- dijo Takeshi.

-jaja sigue siendo Dame-Tsuna- dijo la chica de forma fría.

Yamamoto giró los ojos y se puso de pie, la tomo de la mano y dijo –Vámonos no hay que pelear.

Aquí el primer episodio como tal, espero les agrade, el próximo capítulo se centrara en su totalidad o mayor parte en Takeshi. Sugerencias para las canciones, situaciones o cualquier cosa déjenla en una hermosa Review. Gracias por leer.

La canción es cero y Uno de Café Tacuba


	3. Segunda canción Desesperación

KHR! Ni ningún personaje me pertenece, sólo la historia.

2063 palabras

Segunda Canción: Desesperación

Yamamoto y Kosaki caminaban en dirección a la casa de los padres de Kosaki, una rutina que habían adoptado desde hace un año cuando comenzaron a salir.

-¿Quieres pasar?, hoy es día que mis padres llegan tarde- preguntó la chica de ojos azules. Yamamoto asintió con una sonrisa.

Takeshi buscaba en Netflix una película que ver con Kosaki, mientras ella cocinaba unas palomitas en el microondas de la cocina.

-¿Qué quieres ver?- Preguntó Takeshi desde la sala.

-Lo que quieras amor, cualquier película está bien para mí- Dijo Kosaki poniendo el recipiente de las palomitas en la mesa y recostándose sobre el hombro de Takeshi.

"Loco y estúpido amo" era el título de la película que los jóvenes veían, mientras reían y comían palomitas, la película finalizo y Kosaki tomó de la muñeca y lo llevó a su cuarto.

-¿Qué haces?- Preguntó con una sonrisa algo pícara Takeshi.

-Quiero ver si tú también estás hecho con Photoshop- dijo la oji azul sacando su lengua de forma juguetona. Entraron al cuarto de la chica, quien arrojo a Takeshi a su cama. Ella se arrojó con desesperación a sus labios, el chico correspondió el apasionado y la tomó de la cintura, cayeron en la cama de espaldas y se separaron para tomar aire.

-Creo que estoy lista- dijo con un ligero sonrojo la chica mientras desabotonaba los 2 primeros botones de su blusa –Para darte mi…- el sonar de la puerta alarmo a los jóvenes y se detuvieron.

-Cariño ya estoy aquí, traje algo especial para la cena- Gritó la suegra de Takeshi, quien se puso de pie tan rápido como escuchó la puerta abrirse.

-Creo que será la próxima vez- dijo Kosaki en un gran sonrojo mientras volvía a abrochar su blusa.

-no te preocupes- Dijo el moreno rascando su cabeza, escondiendo su vergüenza. –Nos vemos mañana- Dijo y se fue sin siquiera despedirse de su suegra.

-Actuó bastante raro pero estuvimos muy cerca de hacerlo, ¡oh viejo! ¿Por qué sigo tan nervioso?- pensaba Takeshi camino a casa.

La noche pasó y Takeshi durmió un poco mal seguía con un mal presentimiento.

El sábado llegó y como Takeshi y Kosaki quedaron, fueron a un gran parque a las afueras de la ciudad por la tarde. Takeshi tocó una melodía a Kosaki quien lo veía con emoción.

-Eso fue hermoso- dijo la chica con ojos llenos de ilusión.

-Especialmente para ti, la aprendimos en clase de música- dijo un entusiasmado Yamamoto al notar que le había gustado a la chica.

Pasaron la tarde charlando hasta que oscureció.

-¿Quieres ir a mi casa?- preguntó el moreno.

Llegaron al restaurante de su padre donde cenaron y platicaron durante un rato.

-Vamos a tu habitación- dijo Kosaki de la nada con cierta ansiedad en el rostro.

-Viejo estaremos arriba- Dijo Takeshi.

-Claro si necesitas algo avísame- dijo el señor Yamamoto.

Ya en el cuarto de Yamamoto la pareja se sentó en la cama, Takeshi podría jurar que su corazón se saldría.

-Quieres continuar lo que dejamos pendiente-Dijo la chica de penetrantes ojos azules mientras pasaba su dedo por la mejilla. Sin dudarlo el chico la beso y la tomó de la cintura, poco a poco bajo sus manos y apretó su trasero –Travieso- dijo la chica despegándose y apoyando sus manos en el pecho del chico, empujo levemente al chico, quien cayó a su cama. –Esta vez traigo vestido, así que te tocará el trabajo duro- Takeshi se sentó en la cama y la chica en sus piernas sintiendo algo duro en su trasero. El pelinegro nunca antes se había sentido tan torpe con las manos su rival un pequeño cierre que no podía tocar sus manos temblaban distrajo a su amada con un seductor beso en el cuello, la hermosa chica soltó un ligero suspiró.

En eso la puerta se abrió –Les traigo algo de Té- el padre de Yamamoto entró en la habitación sin tocar, Kosaki alcanzó a reaccionar y se puso de pie y Takeshi cruzó las piernas –Gracias- dijo de forma seca la chica –Pero ya me iba- salió del cuarto disparada. –Debiste acompañarla a su casa- dijo su padre –Ma, ma me disculpó después- dijo Takeshi tirándose a su cama de nuevo. Su padre salió de su habitación.

Empezó a jugar con una pequeña pelota de baseball que tenía por ahí la arrojó y golpeó en el techo y cayó en una bolsa de mujer –Se fue tan rápido que olvidó su bolsa- al sacar la pelota saco otra cosa -¡Una prueba de embarazo!- estaba positiva, ese era su mal presentimiento. Su mente simplemente explotó, pero como siempre conservo la calma y se fue a dormir.

Era domingo y el timbre sonó Tsuna bajó a abrir la puerta y se sorprendió -¡Yamamoto!, ¿qué haces aquí?- El castaño mostraba su sorpresa.

-Vine a invitarte a salir, trae tu guitarra- dijo el moreno.

-mmm ok- asintió Tsuna aún un poco sorprendido tomó su guitarra y salió -¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó el castaño un poco más tranquilo.

-Al centro tuve una gran idea- dijo con una sonrisa sincera Yamamoto.

Llegaron al lugar y en unas bancas se sentaron Yamamoto saco su Bajo de su funda y Tsuna lo imitó con su guitarra. -¿Conoces la de llueve sobre la ciudad?- Preguntó Takeshi.

Asintió Tsuna –Estoy algo nervioso nunca había tocado con tanta gente cerca- dijo algo asustado.

Takeshi empezó a marcar el ritmo y Tsuna lo siguió con la melodía y empezó a cantar:

_Voy caminando sin saber, nada de ti,__  
__ni siquiera el agua que rodea mis pies, puedo sentir.___

_Lo intento cada vez mejor, y no estaré__  
__satisfecho hasta olvidarme al fin de ti, como soñé.___

_Tengo tantas cosas que decir__  
__que no puedo recordar__  
__Pienso que es muy tarde para mí__  
__pienso que es momento de olvidarme ya de ti.___

_Llueve sobre la ciudad__  
__porque te fuiste__  
__ya no queda nada más.___

_Voy caminando sin saber__  
__nada de mí__  
__porque todo lo que siempre quise ser__  
__ya no lo fui___

_La muerte es mi felicidad, lo sé muy bien__  
__hoy voy a considerarlo una vez más, y más que ayer_

Poco a poco la gente se fue acercando aplaudiendo cuando terminaban una canción incluso hubo quien les dio dinero. Esto emocionó a ambos y siguieron con varias canciones. Casualmente Reborn había salido con su amada esposa ese domingo y los observó. –Yamamoto está sintiendo en verdad esas canciones- puede ser peligroso.

-Hey Tsuna traeré unos refrescos con lo que conseguimos tocando, ¿coca está bien?- Dijo Yamamoto.

- Sí gracias- dijo Tsuna mientras afinaba su guitarra.

-Conseguiste cogértelo- Una voz se escuchó en un callejón cerca de la máquina expendedora.

-No nuestros padres interrumpieron- Dijo una voz familiar para Yamamoto.

-Más te vale lograrlo está semana- dijo la otra voz. De repente la chica soltó un gemido.

-Aquí no por favor- dijo la chica

-Ya lo hemos hecho en otro lugares públicos ahora cual es el problema- Dijo de nuevo la voz masculina.

-es cierto, no me puedo resistir, dame más fuerte- gimió de nuevo la chica y empezó a jadear.

No quería hacerlo pero Takeshi se asomó para ver la escena y lo que su mente trato de negar con todas sus fuerzas era realidad su novia revolcándose con otro, lo aguanto toda la noche pero con eso no pudo más lágrimas amargas recorrieron sus mejillas, salió corriendo del lugar y antes de cruzar y llegar con Tsuna ante los ojos de muchas personas fue impactado por un auto dándole de lleno a todo su flanco izquierdo.

Tsuna lo vio y se horrorizó no sabía que hacer, no cargo su celular y no había conocidos cerca o eso creía. –Ya llamé a una ambulancia llegará en cualquier momento, necesito volver a casa en 2 horas te veo en el hospital- dijo Reborn a Tsuna que estupefacto simplemente asintió.

Llegó la ambulancia y Tsuna acompaño a Yamamoto, llegaron al hospital, fue atendido de inmediato. Tsuna estuvo en la sala de espera, el padre de Yamamoto llegó y le agradeció a Tsuna ambos platicaron durante un rato y luego el doctor llamo al señor Tsuyoshi.

-¿Es la única forma?- preguntó algo triste el chef.

-Lamento informarle que sí, al parecer sí, podemos esperar dos días pero tiene que firmar- dijo el doctor de forma fría.

Se hizo tarde y Yamamoto se estabilizó lo pasaron a piso la madrugada del lunes casi 10 horas después su accidente.

Tsuna fue a la escuela e informó a los profesores, fue a su casa a dormir un rato y regresó al hospital.

Poco antes que Tsuna llegará una chica estuvo en el cuarto de Yamamoto.

-Sigue dormido, pero ayer en la noche se estabilizó y fuera de los múltiples golpes él está bien- Dijo una amable enfermera a la muchacha mientras salía.

Unos minutos después Takeshi despertó y se encontró con una visita incomoda en frente de él.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo de forma despectiva el chico.

-Vine a visitar a mi chico- la chica se acercó a darle un beso, pero el moreno la golpeó con su mano sana.

-Ya no tienes que fingir, maldita perra,- Dijo Yamamoto conteniendo el dolor tanto físico como emocional –No fui lo suficiente bueno para ti, fui estúpido de repente quisiste coger, pero ya te me habías negado, de seguro ya te habías revolcado con ese imbécil, dejarme como idiota con un niño que ni siquiera es mío ese era su jodido plan ¿verdad?, que idiota fui- concluyó Yamamoto golpeando su cabeza llorando y riendo de forma amarga.

La chica quedó en shock, no tenía respuesta su juego se había acabado -¿cómo?- fue lo único que dijo antes de irse corriendo, ignorando a las enfermeras corrió no sabía que hacer su vida se desmoronaba.

-Disculpe, ¿la habitación de Yamamoto Takeshi?- preguntó un apurado Tsuna.

-3402, tercer piso pasillo cuatro puerta dos, necesitaras esto- La enfermera le dio un gafete a Tsuna para ingresar al lugar.

Tsuna llegó y no había nadie ahí -¿Yamamoto?- preguntó Tsuna sin respuesta de repente –¡AAAAAAAH!-el grito de una enfermera resonó en el hospital, Tsuna corrió con todas sus fuerzas y no pudo explicar la escena, Yamamoto parado en el barandal del balcón en el cuarto piso del hospital.

-¡No!- fue lo único que dijo el castaño, el nudo en la garganta se volvía a formar, pero el grito fue lo suficientemente alto para captar la atención del otro chico.

-oh Tsuna, no te preocupes es mejor así, lo he perdido todo, mi madre, mi "novia" y la música, no quiero que papá pierda el restaurante para curar esto ¿entiendes?- Dijo levantando su brazo izquierdo, el seguro no cubría esa clase de cirugía reconstructiva, el dueño del auto que golpeó a Yamamoto se escapó curiosamente el auto era robado y el accidente que daño el brazo de Yamamoto y algunas costillas quedó en eso un mero accidente él tendría que cubrir los gastos y la única forma era vender el restaurante.

-Tú eres el que no entiende, no vez lo que hace tu padre, enserio lo quieres hacerlo sufrir así, por favor no saltes, hay mucho por que vivir, no recuerdas ayer, nunca había tocado con gente y tu me ayudaste y creo que lo hicimos muy bien, podemos hacer grandes cosas, pero debemos permanecer juntos. Amigo- A cada palabra Tsuna se fue acercando a Takeshi hasta que logro tomar su brazo derecho jalarlo al interior del hospital.

-Sabes que no me gustan este tipo de cirugías preferiría hacer un aumento de senos o de glúteos, pero con esto saldo esa vieja deuda- dijo un hombre que caminaba junto a Reborn.

-Lo sé por eso era hora de cobrarme el favor- Dijo el elegante hombre que caminaba a su lado. Vio la escena Yamamoto en el piso de rodillas llorando y el inútil de su vecino pálido como un fantasma tratando de animarlo, se pudo imaginar lo ocurrido.

-Disculpen la tardanza, fue difícil contactar a este idiota- dijo señalando al otro hombre.

-No vine a que me llamaras así- Dijo el hombre en bata.

-Es el Dr. Shamal, el mejor cirujano plástico y reconstructivo que puedan conocer- Dijo el profesor de música, -el te operará Yamamoto, la rehabilitación será larga pero podrás tocar en un par de meses- dijo Reborn calmando al muchacho.

-Gracias- fue lo único que dijo el chico dirigiéndose a su habitación con la mirando el suelo.

_**Hasta aquí el episodio de hoy espero les haya gustado y espero seguir actualizando los viernes por lo menos cada 15 días. La canción es de la banda chilena Los Bunkers Llueve sobre la ciudad 100% recomendable.**_

_**Ishiro ShizukaIshiro Shizuka**_: Adivinaste termino con ella, y me gustó mucho la canción creo que seguiré tu recomendación.

Arien Agarwaen: _**Me gustaron las canciones acoplare la letra ha algún episodio gracias por el review y la recomendación.**_

_**Gracias a los que siguen este pequeño proyecto espero les siga gustando ya saben criticas, recomendaciones, reclamos y todo lo que me quieran decir dejen sus valiosos review hasta el viernes. **_


	4. Tercera canción

_**Canción 3 el tipo del piano**_

-No tiene sentido- Dijo el muchacho de pelo platinado.

-Es lo mejor que podemos hacer, cambiar de aires quizá le siente bien- Dijo la pelirroja al albino.

-Tú que podrías saber, sobre qué es lo que nos conviene- Reprochó de nuevo aquel chico volteando a ver a su hermana de forma desafiante.

-Es verdad no lo sé, pero no perdemos nada al intentarlo- respondió la chica.

-Lo único que quieres es irte con ese rubio idiota, pero te pesa abandonarnos, lárgate aquí nadie te necesita- dijo de forma tosca a la chica.

-Por favor Hayato, visitar su tierra natal le hará bien, además con ese trabajo nunca podrás mantenerla, necesitas volver a estudiar- replicó la mayor de los hermanos.

-vayamos- dijo en un susurró una mujer que hasta el momento se había mantenido inerte.

Hayato abrió los ojos no había escuchado esa voz en meses por esta vez su hermana tenía razón quizá era buena idea después de todo, -Tsk vayamos- dijo el chico agachando la mirada.

En Namimori, Tsuna se despertaba era domingo así que no había problema si hoy se levantaba un poco tarde. Por otro lado Nana se había despertado con una gran sonrisa desde muy temprano y con mucho ánimo, se había metido en la cocina sus ojos brillaban como pocos días, la razón hoy regresaba aquel hombre que la hacía temblar, además del mayor de sus hijos, quién por teléfono le había prometido una gran sorpresa. Contaba los minutos para que sus hombres llegaran y con mucho entusiasmo preparaba un gran banquete para recibirlos.

Un taxi blanco con un pequeño avión dibujado se estacionaba a las afueras de la casa de los Sawada, el rechinar del cancel de la entrada principal resonó y Nana se salió disparada de la cocina y como si fuera una adolecente se lanzó en un abrazó a su más grande amor.

-¡Cariño!- Respondió el rubio correspondiendo al abrazo.

-¡Amor que bueno que llegaron !- dijo besando sus labios de forma dulce.

-Hola mamá estoy en casa- Dijo un muchacho en la entrada que cargaba con las maletas.

-Bienvenido hijo, ¿qué tal el trabajo?- dijo Nana con curiosidad.

-Ya sabes con papá pasa de todo, conocimos mucha gente interesante- Completo el rubio.

-Ya veo, pasen, pasen- Dijo Nana entrando en la casa.

Al oír el alboroto el castaño despertó, -Ya están aquí- dijo algo adormilado, se quitó el pijama y cambio de ropa, bajo las escaleras efectivamente ahí estaban. –Buenos días, papá, Dino- dijo Tsuna de forma seca.

-Tsunayoshi esa no es forma de saluda a tu padre- Dijo algo molesta Nana.

-Déjalo Nana no me molesta su actitud- Dijo Iemitsu con tranquilidad.

-Tsk- resumió Tsuna sentándose en el comedor.

-Hey hermano ¿cómo te ha ido en la prepa?- preguntó su hermano.

-Bien este semestre ha sido genial, deberías escuchar las nuevas canciones que aprendí y… Tsuna continuó platicando todo lo que había ocurrido con Yamamoto y con Reborn su nuevo profesor.

Tsuna en verdad extrañaba a Dino su hermano lo apoyaba en todo y fue quien le enseño lo que sabía de música pero hace 3 años cuando cumplió los 21 años de edad su padre llamo desde Italia y se fue con él desde entonces no lo veía. Por otro lado su progenitor nunca había estado a su lado más que en una corta parte de su infancia de la cual sólo quedaban vagos recuerdos. Su padre trabajaba para la empresa de su abuelo en Italia una compañía transnacional que se originó en Japón hace ya 9 generaciones, pero se mudó a Italia por razones de mercadotecnia y de costes, su especialidad son los instrumentos musicales, en el mundo no hay instrumento que "Vongola Music and Quality" no haya fabricado por lo menos una vez. Iemitsu era el jefe de relaciones exteriores que paradójicamente era el que más se quedaba en las instalaciones de la empresa. No había visto crecer a Tsuna y el poco tiempo que pasaba con él en navidad nunca fue suficiente para decir que Tsuna tenía papá.

El día transcurrió normal hasta la cena, Dino salió durante un rato, Nana preparaba la cena, Iemitsu dormía en la sala y Tsuna estaba encerrado en su cuarto jugando videojuegos y escuchando música.

-Bueno mamá está es la sorpresa que te tenía- Dijo Dino abriendo la puerta ante la expectación de Nana, -adelante pasa- una chica delgada de buenas proporciones y un pelo rojizo entró a la casa.

-Mucho gusto- Soy Bianchi Gokudera la pelirroja se presentó ante su familia.

-Mamá, papá, hermano es un placer presentarles a mi prometida- Anunció Dino tomando de la mano a Bianchi y mostrando el anillo de compromiso en su dedo.

La madre estalló en lágrimas de felicidad y abrazó a los novios invitó a pasar a los chicos y sirvió la cena. Tsuna no lo podía creer su hermano se casaba estaba muy feliz por él.

-¿Y viniste sola a Japón?- Preguntó Tsuna a su futura cuñada.

- No mi hermano y mi madre me acompañaron, pero decidieron quedarse en casa por ahora- Dijo la pelirroja.

-Ya veo, espero conocerlos pronto- dijo Nana con una sonrisa y continuó, -pero, cuéntenme como se conocieron- dijo la entusiasmada suegra.

La plática continuó así durante un tiempo hasta que se hizo tarde, -Llevaré a Bianchi- Dijo Dino.

-Muy bien, cuídense mucho, que pases buenas noches linda- Dijo Nana

-Gracias, señora cocina delicioso igual espero que pase buena noche- Contestó

El domingo terminó con sorpresas, pero las cosas apenas comenzaban.

-¡Tsu-kun se te hace tarde!- Gritó la señora Sawada desde la cocina.

-¡Ya voy!-Gritó el castaño desde su cuarto. Bajo las escaleras tan rápido como pudo tomo un pan tostado y su bento de la mesa y salió corriendo de la casa.

-No ha cambiado ni un poco-Dijo Dino desde la cocina.

Tsuna llego rayando la hora entró y corrió a su salón, abrió la puerta precipitado y tomó su mismo lugar de siempre al fondo cerca de la ventana, a su lado Yamamoto que después de la prodigiosa operación del Dr. Shamal y 3meses de rehabilitación podía volver a usar su mano izquierda como si nada hubiera ocurrido. –Yo Tsuna- dijo el moreno al castaño.

-buenos días Yamamoto- contesto de regresó. En ese tiempo Tsuna y Takeshi habían entablado una buena amistad y salían de vez en cuando a tocar en las calles.

Tan pronto como Tsuna tomo asiento el primer profesor y titular de su salón, el señor Fujitaka un maestro joven recién egresado de la universidad, un maestro como pocos, sus clases nunca eran aburridas era como si un buen amigo te relatara las cosas facilitando el aprendizaje, entró al salón y comenzó a hablar. –Bueno muchachos, es avanzado el semestre, pero un alumno nuevo a llegado, démosle una Bienvenida a nuestro nuevo compañero- termino de decir el profesor un jovén con el cabello platinado y ojos verdes entro de mala gana al salón.

-Tsk, mi nombre es Gokudera Hayato- Fue lo único que dijo y se fue a sentar al único lugar vacío en el salón justo a la derecha de Tsuna, miro a Tsuna fijamente bufó y se sentó.

Las clases pasaron y todos se fueron a sus casas a excepción de Tsuna quien le tocaba hacer el aseo del aula, se puso sus audífonos sacó su celular y empezó a buscar una canción que lo motivara a trabajar, vio una que tenía mucho tiempo sin escuchar "Raptó de Gustavo Ceratti" y empezó con su trabajo. Trapeó el piso, barrió y limpió los mesa bancos, odiaba ese trabajo, pero no había opción, terminó algo cansado y retiró los audífonos de sus oídos. De repente una tonada muy familiar resonó en el aula, Tsuna curioso persiguió el sonido hasta que llegó a la vieja bodega, era espectacular la melodía era muy sencilla, pero el sonido que producía el desconocido que estaba tocando el viejo piano de la bodega, era más que hermoso. Tsuna recordó la canción y empezó a cantarla en voz baja:

_A ti que me diste tu vida__  
__tu amor y tu espacio__  
__a ti que cargaste en tu vientre__  
__dolor y cansancio__  
__a ti que peleaste con uñas y dientes__  
__valiente en tu casa y en cualquier lugar__  
__a ti rosa fresca de abril__  
__a ti mi fiel querubin__  
__a ti te dedico mis versos__  
__mi ser y victorias__  
__a ti mis respetos señora señora señora___

_a ti mi guerrera invencible__  
__a ti luchador incansable_

Una lágrima recorrió la mejilla de Tsuna sin razón aparente, el piano se detuvo en un desafine increíble para el autor de las primeras notas y unos ligeros sollozos se escucharon desde dentro.

_**Flash back.**_

-Pff otra escuela de mierda, donde sea que vaya la educación es mediocre pero esa estúpida no entienden que no están a mí nivel, pero necesito el estúpido papel para poder trabajar- Un platinado pensaba mientras caminaba rumbo al salón que el director de la escuela le había asignado.

Se presentó y tomó asiento –Este idiota se parece un poco al Rubio- pensó al mirar al compañero que se sentaría su lado. En cuánto tomo asiento puso sus manos bajo su mentón y cerró los ojos.

-Debes estar cansado por el cambio de horario, pero será mejor que pongas atención- Sintió como el profesor lo tomaba del hombro.

-Pff, no tengo problemas con ese nivel de matemáticas- dijo Hayato.

-Excelente, te desafío a exentar la materia- Dijo el Sr. Fujitaka con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-je, mejor para mí- dijo algo engreído el de ojos verdes.

-Tres problemas, resuelves 2 y puedes llegar hasta la segunda hora todos los días- Dijo un sereno castaño.

-Como diga- balbuceó Gokudera dirigiéndose al pintarrón.

El profesor terminó de escribir los problemas y cedió el marcador a Gukudera.

-Tsk- se quejó sorprendido, miró de nuevo los problemas eran sencillos, pero no sabía por dónde empezar y las fórmulas que había memorizado del libro de texto no coincidían para ser aplicadas en lo que estaba escrito frente a él.

-Sólo tomaré la clase si, cualquiera de estos idiotas puede resolver al menos uno- Dijo el italiano retando al prfesor, que sin inmutarse le contesto – Elige a quien quieras y el problema que quieres que resuelva-.

Alzó el brazo y apunto directo hacía Tsuna y después eligió el problema que para él lucía más complicado. Tsuna se puso pálido, no pensaba que él sería el elegido, era el peor de la clase y el profesor lo sabía, sin embargo, su rostro seguía mostrando confianza.

Tsuna miró al pintarrón y sonrío había entendido la clase contestó en poco tiempo, ante la mirada estupefacta tanto de Gokudera como de la mayoría de sus compañeros.

-Lo siento Gokudera-san tendrás que tomar la clase- Intercambiaron miradas.

"Tal vez valga la pena prestar atención" pensó en sus adentro y se sorprendió del nivel del profesor. En las siguientes clases se mostró más participativo. En el receso comió apartado de todos, en el techo del edificio principal.

Llegó la hora de salir, tomó su mochila de mala gana y empezó a caminar, observo que el castaño bastardo que lo hizo quedar mal en la mañana llegó con material de limpieza, una costumbre japonesa que no entendía.

Dio vuelta en el jardín y se topó con una bodega las puertas estaban abiertas y divisó un piano, trago seco, se veía tentado a tocar. Encendió un cigarrillo, había comenzado a fumar desde aquel día, entro en la bodega, era un piano sencillo de apenas 4 octavas. Sonrió desde que se habían mudado con la abuela no había podido siquiera ver uno. Destapó las teclas tomó una caja se sentó y comenzó a tocar. Melodías muy complicadas de Mozart y Beethoven y sólo se detenía para sacar el humo en su boca, luego toco algo contemporáneo la melodía de Cloks de Coldplay "Nobody said it was easy" se repetía mentalmente, la nostalgia lo invadió.

**Flash back dentro de un flash back xD**

-¡¿Enserio me enseñaras?!- un pequeño de seis años preguntó a su madre.

-Claro ven aquí- dijo haciendo un campo en banco frente a un hermoso piano de cola. –Sólo sigue mis manos- prosiguió la mujer de cabello gris. Los ojos esmeralda del niño brillaban con emoción por el sonido que producían sus manos.

**Fin del flash back (ambos)**

Desafinó en ese instante y todo estalló incontrolables lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos, todo lo que guardaba, todo su resentimiento, su rabia y sobre todo su tristeza. Aventó la colilla del cigarrillo con todas sus fuerzas al suelo y la piso con rencor –maldito viejo- dijo mientras remolinaba el pie sobre la colilla. De repente las puertas se abrieron, Hayato volteó y vio que se trataba del castaño inútil de la mañana, que no se cansaba de ridiculizarlo.

-Ahora que quieres- dijo el de cabello platinado.

-Ah, no era mi intención molestarte, sólo seguí el sonido del piano, después escuché como si alguien llorará ¿estás bien?- preguntó Tsuna

-Como si te importará- dijo el Gokudera dirigiéndose a la salida.

-Esa última canción en verdad la sentiste, sé que no debo entrometerme pero ¿le sucede algo a tu madre?- Lo dijo casi sin pensar como si un instinto lo llevará a decirlo.

-¿Tú que puedes saber sobre mí o de cómo toco?- estalló en furia, Tsuna pensó que lo golpearía en cualquier instante, pero fue otra cosa lo que sucedió.

-¡Cómo si pudieras saber que mi padre escogió a la puta de su amante y mi madre cayó en una terrible depresión, como si supieras que lleva meses sin siquiera hablar o que me he vuelto adicto a esta porquería por eso, maldición como si pudieras siquiera saber que mi única distracción mi recuerdo más preciado también me fue arrebatado!- Gokudera estalló en llanto y sintió como si un gran peso se le quitara de encima.

Tsuna lo único que atino en decir fue –No lo sé, pero sé que no es tu culpa- extendiendo su mano a Hayato con una sonrisa en el rostro.

_**Aquí otro episodio estoy realmente agradecido con la recepción de este fic nunca pensé que fuera gustar, enserio gracias por su apoyo, bueno dije los autores o dueños de casi todas las canciones, y pues la letra que puse esta vez es la de señora, señora de Denise Kalafe, apuesto que a más de uno nos tocó cantarla en el jardín de niños.**_

_**Disculpen la tardanza sufrí un pequeño bloqueo pero al final me gusto el resultado.**_

_**Si algo les gusto o quisieran recomendar canciones o situaciones, exprésenlo en un review, espero leerlos el próximo sábado con un nuevo episodio, hasta luego.**_


End file.
